How to Watch 'Hicca and Her Dragon'
by Heart of the Night Fury
Summary: After the flight with Austen, all the residents of Berk(including all of the dragons) are summoned to me secret lair to watch a certain movie. The thing is, this movie has to do with Hicca and her beloved Toothless. (Story now up!)
1. Welcome To My Lair

**New story. New plot. What more do yah need? ...Probably an explanation.**

**Ahem... I am here to write a story about the characters in 'Hicca and Her Dragon' watching their story like it was a movie. I would've had the first chapter up a while ago, but i was in the middle of band camp and didn't have the time. But i'm here now, and i hope you like this.**

**PS: If you have not read my story 'Hicca and Her Dragon,' I strongly suggest that you read it first before you read this.**

**This story was requested by dialga213. Without their request, this would not be here. You rock, dude! i hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

How to Watch 'Hicca and Her Dragon'

Ch. 1  
Welcome to My Lair

Hicca stood still and watched as Austen ran off, heading back towards the entrance of the cove. She continued to stare even as his figure slowly disappeared. Once he was gone however, she finally blinked, looking like she was coming out of a somewhat trance. A small smile appeared on her face. But it fell when she heard a soft growl coming from right next to her. She turned her head to see Toothless standing next to her, a smug look on his face.

"Oh, what are you looking at?" she snapped at him.

But before he could answer there was a loud _bang_ along with a bright flash of white light that surrounded the pair, completely blinding them. Hicca yelped in surprise and fear, and Toothless lunged forward to grab her, shielding her with his large wings. They both sat there, holding each other for dear life. The blinding flash seemed to go one for ages before it finally died down, slowly but surely fading back into color.

Toothless slowly unwrapped his wings, but kept his large paws around Hicca. Said human removed her face from the dragon's scaly chest, keeping her hands on him. They stared at each other for a moment before they both glanced at their surroundings.

Instead of still being in the cove they both seemed to be in a room of some sort. It was large, probably large enough to fit over 20 people in it. The walls were black and covered in what looked like splattered of different colors, all ranging from blue, red, purple, pink, ect. There were bright orange couches, all of different sizes(some had enough room for one person, others hand room for five). There were several tables, all of which had a deck of playing cards set in the center of them. There were two pool-tables, both of which had their balls racked and ready to go, and pool-sticks on the sides. On one wall there was a brightly lit sign with the word 'Lounge' written in bright blue.

Hicca and Toothless stared, wondering where exactly the hell they were. But before they could do more than look around, one of the two only doors in the room creaked open. As it did, a figure started to shuffle through, and they were yelling.

"Just sit down and shut up! Don't make me call security!"

There were a few distant outbursts from the other room, but the newly discovered female figure turned and shut the door, huffing in irritation. Hicca and Toothless stared at her. She had to be just a little over Hicca's height, but definitely not as skinny(**AN: What can I say? I have a 'more to love' type of figure.**). She had long dirty blond hair that came out in thick waves. Her eyes were a wicked bright green and where covered by brown, rectangular glasses. She was wearing a pair of solid black flipflops, and a pair of long, dark blue jeans that bushed against the floor. But the most peculiar thing she wore was her shirt. It was large, had short sleeves, and was solid black. Across it were the words 'The H Pride Color Guard,' written in curvy white writing, and the 'h' was solid red. Also, the small dash in the center came out the left side of the letter to form the bottom part of a music note.

"Ah! You're here!" the girl chimed, marching up to the pair. "And just in time, too. I just got the others settled. Well, sort of… See, I don't really have security, so I had to lie and say I did."

Hicca blinked, staring at the girl in confusion. Toothless held her tighter, growling lowly at the stranger.

"Easy, bud," Hicca soothed, then turned to face the girl. "Um, I'm sorry. But, do you-"

"Before you even ask, I summoned you here," the girl said quickly. "I've already gotten all the other guests here, you two were the last to arrive."

'Mind telling us why we're here?' Toothless asked.

"In time. For now, I must take care of your seating arrangements," she reached behind her and pulled out a black clipboard, running her finger down it. "Still a few minutes ahead of schedule… Now, Toothless, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to go in another room away from Hicca for no-"

'No!' Toothless stood in front of Hicca. 'I'm staying with Hicca!'

"Toothless!" Hicca snapped.

'Hicca, I don't wanna leave you, especially after what-'

"Listen!" the girl snapped, suddenly looking very angry. "I've just been through two hard weeks of band camp. My body's sore, my back is sunburned, and I haven't slept properly in since day 1. I'm tired as hell. The only reason why I'm working right now is because I love to write and I was asked to do this project days ago by a fellow writer. I'm already behind schedule as it is. Now, if you could please just listen to me, shut your mouth, and do as I say! NOW!"

Both Hicca and Toothless stared at the girl, not sure what to say. The girl took several deep breaths, brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"Now, if you're ready to work with me," she gestured to the pair of doors. "Toothless will go through the door on the left. Hicca, you'll go through the right. Understand?"

Toothless growled and was a about to retort again, but Hicca interrupted him.

"It's okay, bud," she said calmly. "I'll see you later, I promise."

Toothless stared at her, but the strange girl just smiled.

"Good! Now, lets go. Shall we?"

She turned around, and the couple was able to read the words 'Hancock High School Marching Band' on the back of her shirt. The girl walked over to the door on the right and opened it. She bowed slightly, waiting for Hicca to come forward. Toothless gave an affectionate lick to Hicca's cheek before he finally let her go, making his way to the door on the left. Hicca gave him a small wave before walking over to her designated door.

"Don't be so sad," said the strange girl. "You'll see your boy in a bit, don't worry."

Hicca didn't respond. The girl sighed, then stood in front of Hicca and extended her hand out.

"Sorry, where are my manners? My name is Heart of the Night Fury. …Well, that's my professional name. If you want, you can just call me Jess. But that stays between us."

Hicca slowly lifted her hand to grab Jess'. "Sure, Jess. Um, I'm Hicca…"

"Yeah, I know that," Jess looked down at her clipboard. "Still got time… Alright, this way."

The two girls stepped further into the room that was quickly revealed to be and incredible theater. It was beyond large- about half the size of a football stadium. It held- not simple theater chairs, but rows upon rows of brightly colored beanbag chairs, all of which were surrounded by dozens of Pillow Pets. On the far front wall was a huge, long black screen. There were several popcorns stands that stood in lines of either side of the theater, waiting to serve anyone.

Hicca was surprised by the amazing room. But after further inspection, she discovered something else to surprise her. As she looked at a section of beanbag chairs, she saw what appeared to be the entire island of Berk sitting impatiently. As Hicca and Jess walked closer towards them several heads turned. One Viking up front stood up, and Hicca instantly recognized him as her father.

"Hicca!" he ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Oh Gods, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"N-no! I'm fine," Hicca stuttered. "Really, dad, I mean it."

"Okay, now that Hicca's here, we can finally get started!" Jess turned around to face a small window on the back wall, where a young man sat, surrounded by equipment. "Ridge! Is everything all set?"

"Hold on…" Ridge spoke into the microphone, his voice echoing loudly in the theater. "Uh…Yeah! We're good to go, gurl!"

"Good," Jess turned to her guests. "Now, if you would all please take your seats. Hicca, that big green beanbag over there is for you. …No, the one with the kitty Pillow Pet. …There yah go, get comfy."

Hicca shifted her weight as she sat on her designated beanbag and had to admit it was quite comfortable. Her father had gone back to his red beanbag, and everyone else had settled down into their seats. Jess quickly walked up and stood in front of them all. She glanced down at the brown watch that was on her wrist.

"Yes! Just in time! Ahem… Good evening, everyone!" she smiled at the crowd. "You're probably wondering why you're all here. Well, the answer is simple. You're here to watch a movie I have selected for you all."

She was about to continued when a Viking in the back raised his hand. Jess looked back at him.

"Yes?"

"Erm…what's a movie?"

"Oh geez.." Jess rubbed her forehead. "How am I gonna explain this? Okay, um… it's sort of like a play, and/or a moving picture-show. …Does that make any sense at all?"

The Viking sat there for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Good. Now, before I go, are there any other questions?"

Austen raised his hand.

"Yes, Austen?"

"What's the movie about?" he asked.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked. You see, this particular story is about you're very own dear Hicca. Her, and her little…special someone."

Jess gave knowing smirk, winking at the now nervous Hicca, who was blushing a bright red.

Everyone sitting around her turned to stare at her in confusion. Stoick was no exception, although his confusion was coupled with suspicion. _Special someone? That could only mean that Hicca is seeing someone. But…who?_

The gang of teens were just as confused as the adults. They never thought that Hicca would have her own story, least of all, a special someone. The only one among them that seemed have a clue as to who this 'special someone' was, was none other than Austen. He had a pretty big hunch as to who the someone was.

"Okay, those are all the questions I have time for," Jess said suddenly. "I'm gonna quickly visit my other guests and explain a few things to them. After that we'll go ahead and start the movie. KK? …Awesome! Well, see yah!"

Jess quickly turned on her heel, and Disaparated.

She then reappeared in a second seating section that sat above the first. This one was a little bigger than the first. Laying on the large, bouncy mattresses laid out for them, staring in confusion, were all the dragons that inhabited Berk. Amongst them was Toothless, sitting comfortably on a mattress with a black sheet on it.

"Hey dudes!" Jess called out. "Now, if you couldn't hear me down there, I brought you all here to watch a movie. And, I just wanna let you all know, you will be joining the Vikings sooner than you think. Before you freak out, I did take all of their weapons when I brought them here, so they won't be able to harm you. However, I'm asking you now to not harm them in return. Especially," she pointed downstairs to the small form that was Hicca. "That one. Do I make myself clear?"

All of the dragons made grumbling noises, but they all seemed to be agreeing with her. Toothless sat up straight from his mattress.

'I won't do anything,' he said loudly. 'As long as no harm comes to Hicca.'

"Trust me, dude, letting Hicca get hurt is the last thing I want," Jess clapped her hands, rubbing them together. "Now…I'm off!"

Then, she turned on her heel again, and this time she reappeared in the control room. Her best friend Ridge sat buy the control panel, wearing a set of headphones, a bag of popcorn in his hands.

"About time," he kicked out the chair next to him. "C'mon, gurl, let's do this."

Jess ran up and slid easily into her chair, spinning around to face the control panel. She picked up a set of headphones and put them on.

"The cameras we set up have been recording the whole time, right?" she asked.

"Yep. They've been recording since before the village got here," said Ridge. "Don't worry. You'll have plenty of stuff to write with later once we're done here."

Jess looked around and found the 'on' button for the microphone. She pressed and spoke into the mic.

"Before we begin, does anyone want any drinks or snacks?"

The people and the dragons all mumbled soundlessly, but no one seemed to want anything.

"You sure? I can just make Ridge get up and go get it. Just sits here and plays with buttons all day, anyway."

"I will not, and I do not!" Ridge snapped. "I'm not your assistant!"

"You know what? You're right," Jess smirked. "You's my bitch! That's what you are!"

"Excuse you? If anything, you're my bitch!"

"No, you're mine!"

"No, mine!"

"…"

"…"

"Fine, we're both each others bitches. Happy?" Jess cleared her throat and continued talking into the mic. "Anyways… ladies and gentleman, creatures of all kinds, please sit back and enjoy the wonderful show called… 'Hicca and Her Dragon.'"

The whole crowd(both Viking and dragon) whispered amongst themselves, all buzzing about the name of the show they were about to watch. Hicca? And her dragon? Why would she have a dragon? But there was no time for any further discussion. Because as soon as Jess finished speaking, she pressed a large green button that started the movie just as Ridge dimmed the lights. The screen lit up, and the movie started to begin.

"This is gonna be sweet," said Jess, reaching over to snatch some popcorn from Ridge's bag.

* * *

**And that's all for right now. I wish there was more for the first chapter, but i hope it's enough for now. I'm still a bit tired. See, everything i added about band camp is true. I actually did just get done with band camp. It ended Friday. Its midnight on Sunday and i'm still hurting. I didn't really get my back sunburned at all. I got my shoulders burned a bit, though, so i guess that counts.**

**Anyways, you know the drill. Read, comment, be nice. That's all i ask. See yall later.**


	2. Watching 'I Hit It'

**Time for the first scene, peoples! I hope i didn't take too long. It took a while, but i think i got it. i hope you like it!**

* * *

Ch. 2  
Watching 'I Hit It!'

_**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns towards a lone island. It is Berk. It's a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): This is Berk.**

Everyone's heads snapped up at the sound of Hicca's voice. Was she narrating this story?

Upstairs, Toothless' ears perked up when he heard his companions' sweet voice, feeling a smile growing on his face.

**HICCA(V.O.): …It's twelve days North of Hopeless, and a few degrees South of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**

Hicca chuckled to herself. That was her, alright. All around her the rest of the Vikings gave small shrugs, slightly agreeing with how the girl described their home.

_**The camera drifts over rolling hills, a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but nearly every single building is new.**

Snotlout snorted. "Yeah, no thanks to those beasts."

Hicca bit down on her tongue, but said nothing in response to her cousin.

**HICCA(V.O.): We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

_**A herd of sheep are grazing peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly, one is snatched up.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): You see, while most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have…**

_**CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE-CONTINUOUS**_

_**A small figure pulls the front door open. A large Monstrous Nightmare is revealed, and soon blasts it's fire. The door is suddenly slammed shut. The fire shoots through the slats of the wood. As it does, it illuminates Hicca- a young, pretty, gangly fifteen-year-old Viking.**_

**Hicca(excitedly): **_**Dragons**_**!**

The real Hicca sitting in the beanbag chuckled slightly. She remembered this night all too well.

_**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE. The village is swarming with dragons, numerous Vikings attacking and fighting them all. Many other dragons are setting the rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): Most people would leave. Not us, we're Vikings; we have stubbornness issues.**

"HEY!" several Vikings shouted.

Hicca just shrugged. "It's true, though!"

"Oh, like you don't have any stubbornness of your own!" said Gobber, gesturing his hook at her.

"Yes… but compared to you guys, I might as well have none at all!"

_**Hicca reopens the still sizzling door, and leaps off the front porch. She looks all around her, managing to weave through the erupting mayhem.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): Who am I, you ask? My name's Hicca. Hicca Horrendous Haddock III, to be exact. Great name, I know, especially for a girl, huh?**

Stoick blinked a bit, glancing back at his daughter in confusion. Did Hicca not like her name? It was certainly better than actually naming her 'Hiccup,' as he had intended when she was first born. Although, 'hicca' is the female version of a 'hiccup.'

…**But, it could be a lot worse. Viking parents believe a hideous name will ward off gnomes and trolls. Like our **_**charming**_** Viking demeanor wouldn't do that already.**

_**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting at the Vikings who threw them. Suddenly, a house explodes, and a burly Viking warrior gets tossed in the air. As he falls, he lands on top of Hicca, nearly crushing her.**_

**Viking: (Fierce) AAAAARRRRRGGHH! (happy, insane) Mornin'!**

The crowd of Vikings shook their heads as they laughed. The Viking who had landed on Hicca just bowed his head, his cheeks going red.

_**The Viking leaves and Hicca gets up, continuing past the gigantic men and women.**_

_**VIKINGS(V.O.)**_

**What are you doing here?!**

**Get inside!**

**What are you doing out?!**

**Get back inside!**

"And a good morning to you all, too," Hicca grumbled, but it was loud enough for the whole area to hear her.

_**STOICK(V.O.): HICCA!**_

_**Suddenly, a large hand grabs Hicca by her collar and hoists her up. She's pulled back, and the screen reveals Stoick- the chief, and biggest Viking of them all.**_

"Here we go…" Hicca groaned.

**Stoick: (furiously) What is **_**she **_**doin' out agai- What are you doin' out? Get inside! *tosses her aside***

**HICCA(O.V.): That was Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off.**

_**Stoick grabs a wooden car and hurls it up. It knocks into a dragon, sending the creature out of the sky.**_

…**Do I believe it? …Yes, I do.**

Stoick beamed with pride. His own daughter actually believed that story, even though it was terribly over exaggerated. He turned around to face his daughter, hoping to see a proud smile on her face. But when he saw her, she looked ashamed, even irritated.

**Stoick: (to his men) What have we got?**

**Viking: Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks… Oh! And Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare!**

_**An explosion forces Viking to duck. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**_

**Stoick: Any Night Furies?**

**Viking: None, so far.**

**Stoick: Good.**

In the upstairs platform, all the dragons turned to look at Toothless. The Night Fury raised a scaly eyebrow at them all before turning back to face the large screen.

**Viking: Hoist the torches!**

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised up on large poles, lighting up the night sky. The light reveals swirling dragons of all types flying over the area.**_

_**Back on the ground, Hicca crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney- the blacksmith stall. She crosses behind a counter, quickly taking off her brown fur vest to replace it with her apron. Behind her stands Gobber- a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a blacksmith, who is currently retargeting blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**_

**Gobber: Oh, nice of you tah join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

**Hicca: Wha- Who? Me? Nah, come on, I'm **_**way **_**too muscular for their taste.**

_**Hicca picks up a few of Gobber's scattered appendages and then turns to face him.**_

**Hicca: I mean, they wouldn't know what to do with all…**_**this**_**!**

_**She strikes a pose like a bodybuilder, exposing her non existent muscles.**_

Everyone in the theater, including the dragons, all laughed at that. Hicca shifted a bit in her seat, but she didn't care. She was trying to be funny at the time, so this was a good reaction.

Upstairs, Toothless was still chuckling at the sight of his silly companion. _Still silly and cute, _he thought to himself. _Yep, that's my girl._

**Gobber: Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

And cue more chuckles.

_**Hicca playfully sticks her tongue out at the blacksmith before getting to work. She starts by transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): Incase you're wondering, the meathead with the interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well…littl**_**er**_**.**

The audience couldn't help but nod at the truthfulness of that statement. Hicca had always been quite small, and she was even smaller when she started working with Gobber.

_**EXT. VILLAGE**_

**Stoick: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

_**Armed men rushed past, flanking others who carried sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear. Suddenly, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.**

**Viking: FIRE!**

**AUSTEN: Alright, lets go!**

_**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza. There are four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames.**_

"It's us!" Snotlout shouted.

The rest of the teens leaned in on her seats, anxious to hear what Hicca had to say about them.

**HICCA(V.O.): Oh, and that's Fishlegs…**

Fishlegs bounced happily on his beanbag.

**Snotlout…**

Snotlout folded his arms, a cocky look on his face.

**The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut…**

The twins banged their heads against each other.

**And… (breathed)Austen…**

_**A slow-motion explosion erupts behind Austen- a tall, blond, male Viking teen. The explosion frames him in a ball of fire, giving him an almost sexy glow. As the explosion happened, dreamy music started to play in the background.**_

_**The image turns to Hicca, who appears to be staring at Austen in amazement… The music then skids to a sudden halt as Hicca rolls her eyes, looking irritable.**_

Everyone in the theater stared at what just happened. But none were more confused than Austen. What was that for? First she was staring at him like he was a God, and now she was acting like he was nothing? Why?

**HICCA(V.O.): As you can clearly see, I'm the only girl in the village who isn't completely gaga over the great Austen Hofferson.**

Oh… that's why…

**I mean, alright, I used to have a crush on the guy. But, after he turned 16 he started acting like a real jerk. So, I think it's fair to say that my 'crush' on Austen is long gone.**

All at once, every head turned to face Hicca. She was now curled up in her beanbag, hugging the kitty Pillow Pet to hide her blushing face. The first to speak was Austen.

"You…you used to have a crush on me?" he asked.

Hicca gulped, and slowly removed the pillow from her face. "Yes…" she paused. "But…you always acted like a jerk to me. I thought I wouldn't have a chance with you, so I eventually moved on."

_To someone ten times better than you'll ever be, _she thought to herself.

'I heard that,' Toothless' voice sounded in her head.

Hicca gave a small gasp, but the pillow that covered her face was able to stifle it.

Austen, now feeling ashamed, slowly turned back to face the screen. He wasn't really that mean to Hicca, was he?

_**We see all of the teens running past the stall counter. Hicca runs up and leans out to stare after them.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): Ooh, but their job is so much cooler than mine…**

**Gobber: Oh, no!**

_**Gobber then reaches up and grabbed Hicca's collar with his hook. He drags her back inside.**_

**Hicca: (annoyed) Aww, Gobber! Come on! I already get manhandled enough by the whole village, why do you have to do it too?**

**Gobber: They do it out of irritation. I do 'cause I'm trying tah keep yah from hurting yourself. Again!**

All of the Vikings muttered in agreement. Hicca did have her fare share of unwanted accidents when it came to her and her ideas.

_**Hicca rolls her eyes in irritation, letting out a small groan.**_

**Hicca: Oh, for the love of- Just let me out! I need to make my mark!**

**Gobber: Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places!**

**Hicca: (begging) Please, just give me two minutes! I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, hell, I might even get asked out on a date.**

At this, Snotlout snorted. "Hicca? On a date? Ha! That's a laugh!"

As soon as he said that Gobber reached over and slapped the back of his head. Hicca said nothing in response to her cousin, but kept her head down and her mouth shut. Her love life was no one's business but her own, anyway. But, she still would've loved to see the look on Snotlout's face if he were to find out she was, in fact, seeing someone. Or at least, she thought that's what was going on between her and…him…

**Gobber: Not if you're father has anything tah say about it. …Look, Hicca, I'm really sorry tah say this, but you wouldn't last a minute in battle. Yah can't lift a hammer, yah can't swing an axe, yah can't even throw one o' these!**

_**Gobber holds up a large bola- two metal balls attached by a rope. Another Viking runs up and grabs it from Gobber's hand. He hurls it up at a dive-bombing Gronckle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**_

Hicca let out a small wince, feeling very sorry for the poor creature.

_**Hicca rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**_

**Hicca: Okay, fine, but **_**this **_**will throw it for me.**

_**She pats the surface of her invention, which somehow accidentally triggered it. An arm sprang up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber… but taking out a Viking at the counter. Hicca hisses as she watched the man fall to the ground.**_

**Hicca: Sorry!**

"See! At least I apologized!" Hicca said, pointing to herself onscreen.

**Gobber: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**Hicca: *shakes her head* Mild calibration issue…**

**Gobber: Hicca. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all…**

_**Gobber trails off, trying to find something to say. Eventually, he just gestures all over at Hicca.**_

**Gobber: …this.**

**Hicca: *frowns* But, you just pointed to all of me!**

**Gobber: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!**

Hicca rolled her eyes. "Did I ever tell you that you give great advise, Gobber?" she said very sarcastically, looking over at the blacksmith. "Really, you do. You always know just what to say and when to say it."

Gobber rolled his eyes. "Ah, shut it, yah fishbone!"

Hicca laughed, sticking her tongue out at the man.

**Hicca: Oohh…**

**Gobber: (mimicking) Oohh, yes.**

**Hicca: (threatening) You, sir, are playing a very dangerous game. Keeping this much raw…Viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!**

**Gobber: I'll take my chances.**

The whole building erupted into instant laughter. They all just seemed to love the playful relationship between the blacksmith and his little apprentice.

_**Gobber grabs a sword and tosses it to Hicca, who catches in her small arms.**_

**Gobber: Sword. Sharpened. Now.**

**Hicca: Ugh, w-whatever…**

_**Grudgingly, Hicca takes the sword and lobs it onto the grinding wheel, concentrating carefully with her work.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): One day I'll get out there. I have to. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

All the dragons turned and conversed with each other for a few moments. Was killing a dragon really so important?

_**EXT. VILLAGE- LOWER PLAINS- CONTINUOUS**_

_**A group of Nadders clamber onto a building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed…**

_**Elsewhere, large Gronkles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off.**_

**Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a boyfriend…**

Hicca rolled her eyes at this. She never needed, nor wanted to kill a dragon to get a boyfriend. Hell, she was dating a dragon now, for Thor's sake! Or, at least, she _hoped _she was. Since their first kiss, Hicca's and Toothless' relationship hadn't really been labeled as anything other than 'a friendship,' so she wasn't a hundred percent sure. She would have to ask Toothless soon once they got back home.

_**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney. A second head poke through the door, lighting the gas. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their neck zipping together to reveal a single body.**_

**A Zippleback? Exotic; two heads, twice the status.**

_**The dragon flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower.**_

**Viking: They found the sheep!**

**Stoick: (frustrated) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**Viking: Fire!**

_**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders… just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. Reason why; they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

Back with dragons, all the Nightmares raised their heads, looking prideful. If only the best Vikings went for them, then they must be the best. Although, they would admit, they were never nearly as skilled as the Night Fury sitting amongst them.

_**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**_

**Stoick: Reload! I'll take care of this. **_**He starts slamming his hammer into the face of the Nightmare, causing said beast the roar in pain.**_

Hicca inhaled slowly, trying not to let herself get upset at what she saw. It didn't work too well.

_**Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead. The Nightmare stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**_

_**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL- Hicca stops working and leans out the window, staring up at the sky.**_

**HICCA(V.O.): But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING: Night Fury!**

**VIKING: Get down!**

_**EXT. VILLAGE-CATAPULT**_

**Stoick: JUMP!**

_**KABOOM! The catapult explodes as though hit by an artillery shell, sending Stoick and many others leaping for their lives.**_

Hicca couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as she saw the faint image of her dragon zoom across the screen.

**HICCA(V.O.): This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and… **_**never **_**misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm gonna be the first.**

The smile on Hicca's face instantly faded, and a feeling of shame filled up inside her. She hated that. Hated who she was. Before she met Toothless she thought almost like Vikings; that dragons were beasts meant to be killed. She clenched her fists tightly, silently thanking Thor that she was a changed human.

Upstairs, Toothless couldn't help but stare at the Hicca onscreen. This Hicca felt so strongly about wanting to kill a dragon- a Night Fury, to be specific. She had had the chance when she found him tied up, and yet, he still lived because she spared him. He just wished he knew why…

Meanwhile, all of the teens(except for Austen) were sniggering and laughing.

"Ha! Like she'd be able to kill a beast like that," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, like she'll be the first," said Snotlout. "I mean, sure, she's been doing great in training now, but you'll see. I'll be the first one to kill a Night Fury!"

"Do us a favor, Snotlout," Austen snapped. "And shut up."

The day had hardly started and Austen was already having enough of this boys' crap. And he wasn't too happy about the idea of any harm coming to Toothless either. Did they get off on the wrong foot at first? Oh, definitely. But from the way things were before they stumbled onto the dragons' nest, the two seemed to be friendly towards each other. Or, at least, at an understanding.

_**In the stall, Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**_

**Gobber: Man the fort, Hicca, they need me out here!**

_**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare, pointing a finger at Hicca.**_

**Gobber: Stay… Put… There… You know what I mean!**

"Nice," Hicca grumbled, though clearly playing around. "Why don't you just put me on a leash and make me do tricks?"

Gobber grinned at the girl. Then he leaned over and brushed the girls brown bangs playfully.

"Only for you, my little toothpick."

Hicca rolled her eyes, smiling, in spit of herself.

_**Gobber hollers, charging into the fray. We see Hicca, a smirk growing on her face.**_

**EXT. VILLAGE- MOMENTS LATER **_**WHAM! Hicca pushes her wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. She weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as her legs can carry her.**_

Stoick sighed. "Hicca, would staying inside just once kill you, or harm you at all?"

"Well…not yet," Hicca grinned. "But, why take the chance, right?"

**VIKING: Hicca, where are you goin'?**

**VIKING: Come back here!**

**Hicca: I know, be right back!**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW- **_**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**_

_**Suddenly, Stoick appears, hurling fishing nets over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**_

**Stoick: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!**

_They aren't devils, _Hicca thought angrily, but she kept her mouth shut.

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE- **_**Hicca reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drops the handles to the ground. She cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of her contraption.**_

_**She drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head towards the dark sky.**_

**Hicca: (to herself) C'mon. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at…**

_**She listens carefully, her eyes pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. She hears the Night Fury approaching… and turned her aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**_

_**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hicca pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms snap forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH!**_

Complete and utter silence was followed. No one said anything, and no one moved a muscle. No one- human or dragon, could believe what had just happened. Hicca, thought to be the worst Viking ever and recently village star, had actually been the first Viking ever to shoot down a legendary Night Fury.

There was a few more seconds of silence… and a second later there was instant uproar. All the Vikings sprang to their feet and cheered with joy. All of them started shouting their congratulations, saying how impressed and happy they were. All of the teens were so impressed, even Snotlout was stunned into silence(for once). None, however, seemed to be as thrilled as Stoick was. He was practically beaming with pride with the fact that his very own daughter was able to take down the devil that destroyed their home. He stood up from his beanbag, and walked over to his daughter, who, for some reason, had her head held down.

"Hicca, I am so proud of you!" he beamed. "You finally rid us of that demon! I promise, as soon we get back home we'll go and find that thing. Hopefully it's still there…"

At that moment, Hicca finally lifted her head up, and Stoick blinked in surprise. His daughter was staring up at him, an almost distressed look on her face. But what shocked him most was the fact that her eyes were swimming in tears.

"H-Hicca…what's wrong?"

"Wh-what?" she blinked, and suddenly she lifted her hand up and used her sleeve to wipe her face off. "Oh, n-nothing. I'm fine…"

'Shh, don't cry, Hicca,' Toothless whispered in her head. 'You know I hate it when you do that. Please…'

Hicca sniffed. _I know…_ Stoick kneeled down so he was eye-level with Hicca. He inhaled slowly, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Hicca, I'm so sorry that I didn't believe you before," he said lowly. "But I promise to make it up to you."

Hicca stared at him. Her father thought she was upset because he didn't believe her before? As much as she appreciated this, it wasn't nearly close to the reason for her tears. The reason why she was crying was because it pained her to see her destroy her best friend again.

"But don't worry, things are going to be alright now," her father continued. "As soon as we get home, we'll find that monster and we'll kill it-"

"No!" Hicca snapped, then realized her mistake. "I mean…there's no need. I…I took care of it already."

Stoick stared at her. "What did you do?"

Hicca gulped. "Well…if we're really gonna watch what happens, then I guess you're gonna find out," she sighed. "But, if you must know…I did what had to be done…"

Stoick smiled down at her, having a thought as to what that meant. He patted Hicca's shoulder before standing back up and walking back to his beanbag. Hicca sighed miserably, and focused her attention back to the movie.

**Hicca: (surprised) I…I hit it? (elated)…Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

_**Hicca's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff. One of its clawed feet came up and crushed Hicca's invention.**_

**Hicca: (blunt) Except for you…**

Despite the situation, numerous people let out dry chuckles from the girls' bluntness.

**ON STOICK- **_**He's holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar holler and looks up to see… Hicca running through the plaza, screaming in terror, the Nightmare hot on her heels.**_

_**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**_

**Stoick: (to his men) Do **_**not **_**let them escape!**

Hicca stared, surprised by her fathers' concern.

**IN THE PLAZA- **_**Vikings scatter as Hicca dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hicca ducks behind the last standing brazier- the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hicca peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. She turns back to find it leering at her, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath…**_

_**Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up a few sparks.**_

**Stoick: You're all out. **_**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hicca.**_

Hicca hissed. _Ouch…_

**HICCA(V.O.): Oh, and there's one****more thing you need to know…**

_**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape…with several sheep in tow.**_

**Hicca: Sorry, dad…**

**EXT. VILLAGE- UPPER PLAZA- CONTINUOUS **_**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response. Hicca bites her lip, turns to her father, then shrugs and points at the sky.**_

**Hicca: (quickly)Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

_**Stoick grabs Hicca by her collar and hauls her away, fuming with rage. He looks like he's about to explode at any second.**_

Stoick shifted in his seat, already feeling guilty about what he knew was about to come.

**Hicca: No, dad, I mean it! This isn't like the last time or the one before, I really actually hit it this time! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. I saw it! I saw it go down just off Raven Point. We need to get a search party out there before-**

**Stoick: STOP! **_**He releases Hicca, who flinches. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly. **_**Just…stop. Every time you step outside, **_**disaster **_**follows! Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have and entire village tah feed.**

**Hicca: …Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little **_**less **_**feeding, don't yah think?**

The theater all chuckled loudly. They all had had Hicca tell them at least two or three fat jokes in her lifetime, and it was always a bit funny when she did.

_**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously, looking down at their beer-bellies.**_

**Stoick: This isn't a joke, Hicca! (exasperated) Ugh, why can't you just follow the simplest orders?**

**Hicca: I-I can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I have to just…**_** kill it**_**, yah know? It's who I am, dad.**

"No, it's not," Hicca whispered to herself. "And it never will be."

'I would hope not,' said Toothless.

**Stoick: (exhausted) Oh, you are many things Hicca, but a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"And yet, you still forced me into Dragon Training," Hicca grumbled, but it was loud enough for her dad to hear.

Stoick blinked at his daughter in confusion. Hicca was doing great in training now, and she was going to have the privilege of killing the Monstrous Nightmare once they got home. So, why did she seem so irritated?

_**Hicca frowned, looking down at the ground. All around her Vikings are nodding in agreement.**_

**Stoick: Get back to the house… (to Gobber) Make sure she gets there. I have her mess to clean up. Again…**

_**Stoick stalks off in the opposite direction. After giving her a smack to the back of the head, Gobber leads Hicca down the walk of shame. They pass all the teens, and they point and laugh at her.**_

**Tuffnut: Quite the performance.**

**Snotlout: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**Hicca: Thank you, thank you, I was trying. So…yeah. **_**Hicca walks on, avoiding Austen's glare. Both her and Gobber continue to walk towards Hicca's house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**_

**Hicca: *turns to Gobber* I swear, Gobber, I really hit one.**

**Gobber: Sure, Hicca.**

**Hicca: *rolls eyes* My dad never listens.**

**Gobber: Well, it runs in the family.**

**Hicca: And whenever he does it's always with this…disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich (mimicking Stoick) 'Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid yah brough' me the wrong offspring. I ordered and extra large **_**boy**_**, one with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here- not only is it a girl, it's nothing but a talking fishbone!' Yeah, everything would be so much better if I was a boy, wouldn't it?**

A wave of shame washed over Stoick as he heard his daughters words. Did he really make her feel that way? If so, why hadn't he changed anything?

Upstairs, Toothless was clawing at the ground, trying to hold back the growls building in his throat. Hicca had told him how her father was to her, but hearing it like that was something else. He'd have to work hard in order to keep his anger in check.

**Gobber: Now, don't say that. Yah should know that yah father loves yah, no matter what.**

**Hicca: But it's true! I'm his only kid and I'm a girl. Because of that, he feels that he has every right to regret being my father.**

_That's it. _Stoick turned around to look at Hicca.

"That's not true, Hicca," he said, his voice faint. "You make a lot of mistakes but I could never regret having yah. Ever."

Hicca sat still, not quite sure how to respond.

**Gobber: That's not true! He doesn't regret having yah, and he neva will. (calming) Besides, you're looking at this all wrong. It's not so much what yah look like, it's not even the fact that you're a girl; it's what's **_**inside **_**that he can't stand.**

The whole theater burst into an almost nonstop laughter, echoing throughout the hall.

"Like I said before," Hicca said to Gobber. "Great with advise, you are."

Gobber rolled his eyes, choosing not to respond.

_**Hicca stares at him in amazement, giving him a 'was that suppose to help' look.**_

**Hicca: Thank you for summing that up. **_**Reaches for the door.**_

**Gobber: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

**Hicca: (hopelessly) I just wanna be one of you guys…**

_**Gobber eyes her sympathetically. Hicca turns and goes through the front door…and straight out the back door. She hops onto the ground before hurrying off to the woods, determined.**_

All the people sighed, knowing that something was bound to happen from this.

Toothless' ears perked up, knowing what was about to happen next.

Hicca couldn't help but smile at the screen, knowing that her first encounter with Toothless was bound to come up soon.

But before anyone could say anything more, the next scene started to play.

* * *

**That's it. Hope you liked it. Read, Comment, Be Nice!**


	3. The Truth Revealed

Ch. 3  
The Truth Revealed

**INT. GREAT HALL- **_**We see what looks like a statue of a dragon with a sword driven into its gut. There's a noisy din of protesting voices all around.**_

**STOICK(V.O.): Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!**

"Ever thought that maybe violence wasn't the only answer?" Hicca mumbled to herself.

_**The cameral scans over until we see all the Vikings standing around a fire pit. Stoick is at one end, hunched over a large map.**_

**Stoick: If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! **_**He picks up a dagger and stabs it into the map. **_**One more search, before the ice sets in.**

**Viking: Those ships never come back…**

**Stoick: (matter-of-factly) We're **_**Vikings**_**! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?**

_**No one raises their hands or responds. All the Vikings shift around, mumbling excuses, scratching their heads and necks.**_

**Stoick: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hicca.**

_**At once, all of the Vikings raised their hands up high, shouting their readiness.**_

**Vikings:**

**To the ships!**

**I'm with you, Stoick!**

"Wow… I feel _so _loved," said Hicca, rolling her eyes.

Most of the Vikings hung their heads, feeling a little ashamed.

**Stoick: (dry) That's more like it.**

_**Without another word, all of the Vikings rush for the door, leaving both Gobber and Stoick to themselves. Gobber chugs down the last of his drink from the mug he has attached to his arm. He pushes the bench back, ready to leave.**_

**Gobber: Right, I'll pack my undies.**

"Again, with the undies!" Hicca said, throwing her arms up.

Gobber shrugged. "Yah can never have too many undies, lass. I learned that the hard way, too. In fact, it all started long ago when I was-"

"Play the movie!" Hicca shouted. "Quick! Before he starts!"

All around, there was a small amount of chuckles from the other Vikings. Gobber gave the girl a small glare, then turned in his seat to watch the movie.

**Stoick: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**Gobber: (sarcastic) Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hicca can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself… What could possibly go wrong?**

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Hicca defended.

"Not when I'm there with yah, but yah have a nasty habit of getting into trouble when you're left alone," said Gobber, and Hicca grumbled in response.

_**Stoick falls onto the bench beside Gobber. He rest his hands on his knees, looking exhausted.**_

**Stoick: (exasperated) Oh, what am I gonna do with her, Gobber?**

_**Gobber gives him a long look. He already has his answer.**_

**Gobber: Put her in training with the others.**

**Stoick: No, I'm serious.**

**Gobber: So am I.**

**Stoick: **_**He shakes his head. **_**Gobber, Hicca has never been a fighting person, ever. Not only that, she's incredibly small, even for a girl. She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

Hicca hangs her head a little, saddened by the fact that her father had no faith in her whatsoever.

**Gobber: Oh, you don't know that.**

**Stoick: I do know that, actually.**

**Gobber: No, you don't.**

**Stoick: No, actually, I do.**

**Gobber: No, yah don't! Hicca could be the best fighter we've ever had, for all you know! But you don't know because you never let her try!**

Hicca raised her head, and smiled at the blacksmith. "Do you really thinks so?"

He smiled, then patted her head again. "Of course I do. I don't think there's anything yah can't handle. You just need a little help sometimes, that's all."

Stoick turned and stared in amazement at the two, and how they were smiling at each other. Nobody could deny that Gobber had certain fatherly feelings towards Hicca. It was expected, seeing as how he was her guardian. But Stoick couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. Gobber acted like more a father than he did, and Hicca seemed to look up to the blacksmith a lot more, too. _Am I a bad father…?_

**Stoick: Look, you know what she's like. Ever since she could crawl, she's been…different.**

_**Stoick gets up from his seat and starts walking around. Gobber chugs from his mug, and looses the rock he has as a tooth inside it.**_

**Stoick: She doesn't listen, she has the attention span of a sparrow…**

Upstairs, Toothless let out a low growl. He didn't care if that man was Hicca's father, he didn't like the way he was talking about her, at all.

**Stoick: …I take her fishing, and she goes hunting for…for trolls!**

**Gobber: (defensive) Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that…?**

"They do it just to piss you off, Gobber," Hicca said bluntly.

Gobber and several other Vikings laughed, but Stoick shot a small glare at Hicca for her language.

**Stoick: (sighs) When I was a boy…**

**Gobber: (grumbling) Oh, here we go…**

**Stoick: My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought I was crazy, but I didn't question it. And you know what happened?**

**Gobber: **_**He rolls his eyes. **_**You got a headache. **_**He retrieves his rock-tooth from the mug, and uses said mug to hammer the rock back into his gums.**_

**Stoick: That rock split in two. (BEAT) It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- he could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! **_**Sits back down next to Gobber. **_**Even as a child I knew what I was, what I had to become… But…Hicca is not that child.**

Hicca clenched her fists together and held her breath, trying to make herself not get upset. _Well, _she thought angrily, _I'm sorry I couldn't be the child of your dreams, dad…_

**Gobber: Yah can't stop her, Stoick. You can only prepare her. **_**Sighs. **_**Listen, I know she's your little girl, and I know deep down you want what's best for her. I know because I feel exactly the same. And I know it probably seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now!**

_**The camera zooms in on Stoick's face. He's looking away from Gobber, thinking everything over. He knows what he must do.**_

By now people are muttering to each other again, but no one has anytime to start a conversation before the next scene comes up.

**EXT. WOODS- **_**Our first image is that of an open sketchbook. Inside is what appears to be a small map of the island. So far, nearly all of it is covered with small, black x's. The end of a pencil run along it until it stops on a spot. Then we see…**_

_**Hicca, holding her sketchbook and pencil in her hands. She has her eyes closed as she lifts her head up, then opens them…**_

_**Nothing is there. **_

**Hicca: (angry) For crying out loud!**

A few Vikings chuckle at Hicca's misfortune. Stoick however, looks a little less pleased.

"Hicca, please tell me you didn't go out to find that beast on your own…" Stoick moaned, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Well…yeah…" Hicca shifted around in her beanbag. "I mean…I told you I took care of it, didn't I?"

Stoick did remember that. And the thought that his little girl had finally defeated a dragon gave him the excitement to sit tight and watch it all unfold.

_**She groans irritably and marks another x into the book. Then her hands start to shake a little, and she starts scratching up the whole book in frustration. When she's done, she places the pencil in the book, snaps the book shut, and places it in her vest pocket.**_

**Hicca: (hopeless) Ooh, the gods hate me… Some people loose their knife or their mug, but no, not me. (frustrated) I manage to loose and entire **_**freaking dragon**_**?!**

_**Out of anger, Hicca reaches up and whacks a low-hanging branch. It then snaps back, hitting her in the face.**_

**Hicca: OW! Damn it!**

"Hicca! Language!" Stoick snapped, but Hicca just shrugged.

_**She looks up to glare at the branch…and her face falls. Her eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. She slowly slides down the hill she's on and follows the path, walking around branches and logs. She crawls up a bit on the small hill to continue following the trail…**_

_**And is met by a large, black creature on the other side.**_

All of the Vikings gasp in surprise. They're all thinking the same thing. _It's the Night Fury!_

Hicca was shifting around in her seat uncomfortably. While she liked seeing her dragon up on screen, she was hoping not to see him like this again.

Suddenly, there was a loud _pop_, and Jess appeared in front of the screen.

"Oh good, I caught yah just in time," she said hurriedly. "Okay, listen up! As only one of you may know, dragons have their own language known as Dragonese, right? Well, there are gonna be some times in this movie where some of them speak Dragonese, and other times…other things will happen. I'm only telling you this now because I forgot to tell you earlier. Any and all questions will be answered later on in the movie. So, to save some time and energy, I'm going to allow you to hear what some of the dragon's are saying in their language. But while they are talking, no one will be able to understand them in the movie. Got it?"

She said all this very fast and excitedly. All the Vikings and dragons stared at her, and after a moment, they all nodded.

"Good!" she looked up. "Let it play, Ridge!"

And with another loud _pop_, she vanished. Everyone went back to watching the movie.

_**Hicca gasps and ducks down. Almost instantly, she slowly rears her head back up, and looks to see it's a dragon. She scrambles around with her vest and produces a small dagger. She takes a deep breath and climbs over the hill and slides down to where the dragon is laying. It appears to be unconscious, or even dead.**_

**Hicca: (amazed) Wow, I…I did it? (thrilled) Ooh, I did it! This fixes **_**everything**_**! Yes! **_**She marches over and places her foot on the dragons' side. **_**I, Hicca, have brought down this mighty beast-**

'Mighty beast, huh?' Toothless asked Hicca.

She blushed. _Mighty? Perhaps. Beast? …Not even close._

Toothless grinned down at his rider.

_**Suddenly, the dragon shifted, pushing her leg away. Hicca gasped and took several steps back, terrified. She holds out her dagger as she slowly shuffles back over to the dragon, who is now shifting around against the bola ropes. As the camera scans over, we see the dragon is staring intently at Hicca, his eyes almost complete slits.**_

**Toothless: "You? …You're the one that hit me?"**

All of the Vikings gasped. Jess was telling the truth!

_**But of course, all Hicca can hear is growls. She tries to look away from his gaze for a second, but is drawn back to it's gaze for a few seconds. She starts taking long, slow breaths, preparing herself for what she's about to do.**_

**Hicca: (darkly) I'm gonna kill you, dragon. I'm gonna…I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. Because…because I'm a Viking… I'M A VIKING!**

"No, I'm not!" Hicca cried quietly, her voice cracking.

**Toothless: (pleading) Please, don't do this… I don't wanna die…**

_**But all that Hicca can hear is a sad whine. **_

All the Vikings stared in amazement. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. The legendary Night Fury was actually asking for his life to be spared! Well, no matter. His pleas were worthless. Hicca said she took are of him, right?

Upstairs, the dragons were all staring at the Night Fury amongst them. They couldn't believe that he had begged to that human female to spare his life. Toothless, however, had his eyes set only for the small brunette sitting down below.

Hicca was now literally holding herself to keep herself together. She was taking long, staggered breaths through her mouth, trying to keep the volume down. She couldn't believe it. Toothless had _begged _for her to not hurt him, and yet, she had kept going until she nearly did kill him. How could she do something like that to him?

"Hicca?" Stoick stared at her. "Are you al-"

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

_**Hicca raises her dagger high, ready to plunge. But something makes her open her eyes, and she is met by the dragons' stare. There's something powering in the gaze, and she doesn't know what. She groans as she closes her eyes and raised her dagger higher. The dragon closes his eyes and lowers his head to the ground. He has accepted his fate.**_

**Toothless: (miserable) "Just make it quick, please…"**

"Oh, gods…"

Hicca buries her head in her hands, now crying a little into her palms. She couldn't believe what she was watching herself do!

'Hicca, please…' Toothless soothed. 'It's not your fault. Please, stop…'

Hicca lowered her hands. She continued her sniffling, but stopped crying.

_**Hicca keeps the dagger up high, and irritated look on her face. She's fighting with herself to do what she must. She holds her breath for a second…then lets out an irritated sigh as her hands fall on top of her head.**_

All of the Vikings stare in confusion. _What is she doing? _they thought.

The dragons upstairs were no less confused. That human had the opportunity to kill a dragon, and yet she didn't.

_**Hicca's hands slide off as she looks at the dagger, then at the dragon tangled in the ropes. Her face falls to that of sadness.**_

**Hicca: (ashamed) I did this… **_**She turns to leave…**_

**Toothless: (irritated) "Yes, okay? You did it! Just stop gloating and finish it already!"**

_**Hicca still doesn't understand, but she did hear him groan. She looks back at him, seeing him struggle a little more with the ropes. She then rolls her eyes and lets out a groan through gritted teeth.**_

**Hicca: (mumble) I'm gonna regret this…**

"No, I don't," Hicca mumbled.

'I would think not,' said Toothless, making her grin.

_**Sighing, she looks over her shoulder to make sure no one is watching before she turns and runs back, sliding on her knees until she's by the dragon's side. She grabs one of the ropes, pauses… then immediately starts cutting it. She doesn't see that the dragon opened his eyes and is now staring at her, waiting.**_

Stoick is staring up at the screen, half-glaring at what he was witnessing. What the hell was his daughter doing? Why wasn't she killing the beast?

_**As the last rope is cut, there's a loud roar as the dragon pounces on her. In a second, the dragon is on Hicca, using one of his paws to pin her to a large rock, his claws grazing against her neck. Hicca is panting, looking terrified. She stares up at the dragon, who gives her the same powering stare from before, his pupils now small ovals instead of slits. Hicca is paralyzed, but her eyes widen as she is surprised to still be alive. The dragon rears his head back and draws a deep breath, looking as though he were about to torch Hicca. She closes her eyes and quickly turns her head away. Then…an ear-piercing roar is heard, and it comes out as…**_

**Toothless: (roaring) GO HOME…!**

The whole theater flinched at the volume and intensity of those word. Man, that dragon could scream.

_**Instantly it turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. He bashes againg a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**_

_**Panting and overwhelmed, Hicca struggles to her feet, watching as the dragon flew away. As he disappeared, she turned around and started to take a few steps. Then, as her legs begin to shake, she lets out a weak sort of moan, and collapses onto the ground. She has fainted.**_

There was a long, intense silence throughout the entire theater. Nobody moved, nobody spoke. Then…

"HICCA!"

Hicca yelped as she jumped from her beanbag, falling onto the ground in the process. She sat up quickly and looked up. Her father had stood up from his seat and was stomping over towards her. Hicca gulped.

"D-dad, wait! I can explain-"

"Hicca Horrendous Haddock III, what have you done?!" he shouted. "That beast- that monster that has terrorized our home, was right there at your disposal!"

"Dad, you don't understand-"

"You could've finished it and ended our suffering!"

"Dad, stop!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

By now half of the village was up on their feet, all of them standing behind Stoick. They shouted similar remarks, raising their fists in the air. They shouted things like 'traitor,' 'abomination,' 'banish her!'

Hicca couldn't find the strength to stand up, so she resorted to moving backward on the ground. All the teens were up on their feet and advancing towards her, punching fists into their palms. She had never felt so scared of her own village in all her life. _Oh Thor, please help me…_

Suddenly there was a loud, thunderous roar all the Vikings stared up and gasped. Hicca didn't have time to look up before something large and black slammed onto the ground in front of her. She gasped when she realized it was a dragon.

It was Toothless.

"It's the Night Fury!" someone shouted.

"Toothless…?"

'Hicca, stay back,' he said, then he looked forward. 'All of you, stay away from her! Anyone who takes another step will have to deal with me!'

Stoick glared at Toothless. "You don't command me, devil! Sword or not, I will kill you right now!"

And with that he started running at them. Toothless got into a stance, ready to pounce…

"_Protego!_"

A small flash of blue light appeared, and some sort of force put itself between Stoick and Toothless. Toothless felt nothing, but Stoick was pushed back several feet towards the Vikings. A second later, Jess landed beside Toothless, holding out a long, mahogany wand.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" she shouted at the Vikings. "I don't want another outburst like that from any of you ever again! Understand?!"

All the Vikings stared at her, jaws fallen. Jess groaned as she turned back and walked towards Hicca. She kneeled down and held her hands out.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was about to let Toothless come down anyway."

Hicca sniffed, then took Jess's hands. Jess helped her to her feet with ease. Then she raised her wand and gave it a tiny flick. The mattress Toothless had been laying on before floated down from upstairs and landed on the floor beside the dragon.

"You'll need that," Jess placed her wand in her pocket and turned to the Vikings. "I'm going to be keeping this shield up until I can be certain that none of you will harm Hicca or Toothless. Until then, you are to stay in your beanbags as instructed. Got it?"

There was a very long, intense pause. Then, slowly, all of the Vikings shuffled back to their seats. In the end, the only one not sitting was Stoick. He was still standing his ground, glaring at Toothless as the dragon climbed up on the mattress and curled around it.

"Stoick, go!"

Stoick glared at her, but after a moment, he went back to his seat, as well. With that said and done, Jess Disapparated.

Once Toothless was settled on his mattress, he turned to look at Hicca.

"Care to join me?" he asked, smiling at her.

Hicca blushed slight, but nodded. She slowly walked over to the mattress and sat down next to Toothless so that she was laying on his side. Toothless leaned forward and nuzzled her face, making her giggle.

Then they both heard a small set of footsteps from in front of them, and they looked up. Austen was standing there, dragging his blue beanbag behind him. He had a small, hopeful gaze on his face.

"…Could I sit with you guys?" he asked quietly.

Hicca stared at him for a long moment. Then she smiled at him, and nodded.

"Of course."

Austen smiled. He drug his beanbag over next to the mattress and sat down in it, looking much more comfortable.

With incredible tension still filling the room, the movie finally continued.


End file.
